Midnight waltz
by AnastasiaARitter
Summary: Garnet and Peridot one-shot where Garnet teaches Peridot the meaning of trusting someone.


**Hello! This is going to be a peridot/garnet fic! But hey you can read this however you would like seeing them as a ship or not it's up to your imagination!**

 **...**

"Log 8-1-1-2 I am learning more and more about this… Earth with each rotation. I have learned about organic life and their functions, I have also learned that not all organic life can sustain under water from this mornings… incident with this Steven's 'dad" peridot spoke into the recorder. She paced back and forth in the grassy hill.

"I am glad you have learned from that" an amused voice chuckled. The green gem squeaked in surprise whipping around seeing the garnet fusion.

"Oh it's just  
she said in a snarky tone that garnet just ignored walking closer.

"I'm glad to know you are settling in well" She spoke sitting down looking at the starry sky.

"Yes of course" She stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmm. Come. Sit" garnet commanded patting the grass. Peridot walked over and slowly sat down with a cautious look, garnet smiled slightly at her before looking back up.

"You know you don't need to be so cautious with us. You can trust us"

Peridot blinked. "Why should I trust you crystal clods? So far all I know about you is that you are against the cluster, against the new colony, against your own gems! I was foolish enough to go against yellow diamond!" She whipped around and faced the fusion with a infuriated look. "I called her a clod!" She yelled.

"…"

"Worst of all! I'm stuck on a planet that's going to be destroyed and I'll be destroyed too…" She whispered clenching her fist.

Garnet carefully reached out resting her hand on her shoulder, her blank gaze boring into her.

Peridot swatted her hand away "don't touch me fusion"

"That's why you need to trust us peridot" she spoke lacking the monotonous tone.

"What?"

"You see you've given up to easily on earth. You need to trust us that we can save it, you've taken orders from yellow diamond for too long. You've always followed the rules without seeing or knowing the consequences. I've seen you grow and understand what we are doing. You are beginning to question them. Question yourself. See things in a new sense of light" She spoke as though a Saphire who has seen it all.

"I don't like it" she stated with a pout.

"Tell me why?" Garnet asked.

"Like I would tell you" she spat in a venomous tone. Garnet sighed feeling slightly annoyed at her stubbornness.

"You know you can trust me"

There was a long quiet pause. The two of them not speaking a word, peridot shifting nervously.

"I…" She started off "if you must know. I'm… I'm what Steven calls 'afraid' I am unsure we will destroy the cluster. I'm afraid that this world will be destroyed. You all sound so sure about this mission but I'm not" she sniffed hugging her legs close to her chest feeling knots in the pit of her stomach tears sliding down her face.

"I understand peridot" she spoke solemnly reaching out and wiping the tears from her flushed face getting no defiance from the smaller gem.

"Yeah right this is just a tactic to get me to show my weakness, well congratulati-"

"I'm not trying to make you seem weak" she said sternly. "I just…" She grew silent. She then stood up and held her hand out to the smaller gem.

Peridot's green eyes looked up at her perplexed.

"Come. Just trust me" she spoke smiling softly. Peridot looked at the outreached hand for a moment debating before taking it.

"What are we doing?"

"Shhh" she hushed taking the others hand.

Peridot watched as the taller gem slowly started to sway humming slightly under her breath. Peridot inhaled squeezing her hand.

Garnet chuckled "don't be nervous"

"I'm- I'm not nervous who says I'm nervous?" She spoke glancing at the ground with a blush.

"Hmm" she continued to guide the dance the other following her clumsily "don't be afraid to try something new"

"Hah~" she rolled her eyes.

Garnet carefully twirled peridot whom let out a yelp before being caught in her arms.

"D-don't ever do that again" she gasped clutching her tightly.

"Haha I'll try to remember"

Peridot scowled before garnet continued where they left off taking it slower.

"Better?" Garnet asked amused.

Peridot hummed in content closing her eyes. She felt a warmth grow in her chest, she felt her body move on its own as though on auto pilot. Her eyes closed and she no longer felt a heavy feeling of fear and uncertainty, she felt light and airy almost a weightless.

"May I spin you now?" A cool monotone voice broke through the silence. She pursed her lips pondering whether to let her or not.

"Just trust me peridot" she whispered.

"A-alright" she instantly felt a hand release one of hers and the other raise her arm twirling her the world seeming to move under her. She was quickly caught then was tilted back her leg kicked out from under her. She opened her eyes seeing red, blue, and purple eyes stare down at her before a soft glowing light surrounded them.

Her thoughts and emotions seemed to entwine with new ones all doubt all the fear seem to leave her. She no longer felt weak, she felt strong, more confident, and everything felt so clear. She no longer felt alone or even… herself. It reminded her of her first consciousness her first existence as a gem.

A new pair of eyes opened gazing up at the night sky. Slowly they stood up on swaying feet stumbling on the first few steps gazing down at their new form.

"Whoa what? How? But we're two different gems?" She questioned clenching her fist noticing the way her voice sounded now.

"How is it?" The same voice spoke but it was not her own.

"It's…." She inhaled "amazing! Who knew this was possible? I never felt so close- so powerful!" She spoke trembling in excitement.

She them felt herself start to panic. "Oh no-no-no-no! What? What would yellow diamond think? I have fused with a different gem! I-I can get broken because of this!" She wailed.

"Peridot calm down!" She ignored her shaking her head. "I-I can't believe I did this! B-but it feels amazing- oh but I've done something I wasn't supposed to I-"

The gem fusion froze her body slowly breaking apart. "W-what now?!"

She felt herself being torn apart and everything rushing back to her. She let out a 'oof!' When she hit the ground feeling dizzy.

"Peridot!" She heard a voice call. She stood up swaying feeling the world spinning. Soon a pair of arms caught her before she knew she was falling.

"How do you feel?" Garnet asked.

"I feel…" She paused taking a breath. "Amazing" she said smiling softly.

"Hmm that's good. I'm glad you liked it" she chuckled lifting the smaller gem up. "But what about what yellow diamond? You were worried about that"

"Hm? Who cares about what that clod thinks" she snorted closing her eyes. "We should do that again" she said.

"Yes. Maybe when you won't freak out during it" she laughed.

"Mmhmm I need to rest now though…" She said yawning.

"Then go ahead I'll take you back inside then I promise"

"Okay fusio- er _Garnet_ … I… trust you to"

"I'm proud of you peridot"


End file.
